I Want To Be In Akatsuki!
by MangoKali
Summary: 8 teens fight it out to become the next Akatsuki member. There will also be a chapter where you can vote someone off! Rated M just to be safe. I still havn't planned the whole thing.
1. Intoductions

This story is about 8 teens who are in a sort of contest to become the newest Akatsuki member. Every chapter or two chapters someone will be eliminated. Remember to tell me who your favorite person and least favorite person is who is competing because their will be a chapter where the readers get to vote someone off. If no one tells me I will have to randomly decide!

MALES

Isamu

Isamu is courageous and brave. He likes adventure and never turns down a fight!

Age- 16

Makoto

Makoto is true and honest, he tries to find the good in everything but will speak up if something is wrong.

Age-15

Taiki

Taiki is good looking, but can be very selfish and stuck up.

Age-16

Yuuto

Yuuto is very quiet and reserved, he comes off as shy.

Age-17

FEMALES

Atsuko

Atsuko is very kind and gentle. She is practically the epitome of innocence.

Age-13

Cho

Cho is beautiful, she is kind but always thinks everyone is jealous of her.

Age-16

Kasumi

Kasumi is quiet and deadly. People fear her.

Age-16

Sachiko 

Sachiko is a hyper and happy person. She loves to raise everyones spirits! 

Age-15


	2. Meet your partner

In the Akatsuki hideout

"So why the fuck were we called for this fuckin meeting?"

Hidan said lazily.

Leader looked at him and scowled.

"You all have been called here because we are having a special event. We are having a contest for people who want to join the Akatsuki. There are eight people trying out, four boys and four girls."

All the Akatsuki members looked at each other.

"But we don't have enough rings!"

Pein pulled out Orochimaru's ring.

"Actually I have recently acquired Orochimaru's old ring.

Deidara looked at it. "How did you get it back un?"

Pein put it back in his pocket. "Actually I just asked…and he just gave it to me."

"Can't believe we didn't try that before."

"So when the fuck will the brats be here?"

"Tomorrow. They will be arriving in two groups boys and girls."

All the Akatsuki members filed out of the room dreading the following days.

That night in the forest

The boys group was ahead of the girls, probably because there was less complaining amongst them. They all didn't talk much, until now.

Isamu: Man I can't wait till we get there! I am so ready to be in Akatsuki!

Taiki: Ha! The only one who will be joining Akatsuki is me!

Yuuto rolled his eyes at them.

Makoto: Come on guys can't we just get along?

Taiki: Oh shut up wimpy boy.

Makoto looked away red in the face.

Isamu: Better wimpy then pretty.

Taiki: What was that!

The girls group was a little behind schedule.

Cho: I hope these Akatsuki boys are hot.

Atsuko giggled.

Sachiko: That's all you care about! I just hope they are strong. I like a good challenge.

Kasumi tried to stay away from the girls. She would have rather traveled alone.

Atsuko: Hey Kasumi!

She left the group to be with the lonely girl.

Atsuko: You shouldn't let them get to you. When ever they start to bother me I just picture them with underwear on their head.

Kasumi nodded amused by the younger girl.

After both the groups walked the whole night the sun finally started to peek above the tree tops. The boys were first to arrive to the location.

Pein: Welcome to the hideout. Please wait in the main room.

The boys shuffled into the room only to find a bunch of other men staring

at them. There were no seats left so they just stood along the wall.

Finally the girls showed up. Pein walked them to the room where everyone else was. Immediately four members stood up and offered the girls their seats, which they took happily.

Taiki: Hey why did you give them a seat?!

Kisame: Because they are ladies. Didn't your mother teach you manners?

Taiki just pouted.

Pein: Okay please introduce yourselves. The boys will start.

Isamu: My name is Isamu. I am 16 and can't wait to be an Akatsuki member!

Taiki: Ignore him! I am Taiki I am also 16 and I will be the next member!

Makoto: Um, my name is Makoto I am 15 and I am hopeing I will be strong enough to be a member of Akatsuki.

Yuuto: My name is Yuuto and I am 17. I will be a member before these idiots become one.

Pein: Okay now the ladies.

Cho: My name is Cho, I am 16 and plan on being the most beautiful Akatsuki member! She winked at Itachi making shudder.

Sachiko: My name is Sachiko and I am 15. I can't wait to fight for the title of the newest Akatsuki member!

Atsuko: I am Atsuko and I am only 13. I hope all of us can be friends. Oh and that's Kasumi. She is 16 and she doesn't talk much. I think she is shy.

Kasumi turned red.

Pein: Okay now I will assign you to an Akatsuki member. They will test you and prepare you for the tests to come.

Isamu, Deidara

Taiki, Kisame

Makoto, Kakuzu

Yuuto, Zetsu

Cho, Itachi

Sachiko, Sasori

Atsuko, Hidan

And finally Kasumi and Tobi.

Okay you are all dismissed.

And with that Pein poofed off in a cloud of smoke.

All of the "partners" went their separate ways.

**Sorry this chapter sucked. They will get better when we actually get into the story. I just wanted this one to be mainly them showing up. I don't think anyone will be eliminated for a while because I really want you guys to get to know the characters before you decide who is your favorite and least favorite. So I am going to make each "partners" their own chapter. You'll see what I mean next chapter.**


End file.
